


昨日旧闻

by requim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim





	1. 直至骸骨之厅倾塌

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ConstanceComment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/pseuds/ConstanceComment). Log in to view. 



第一章：15. 直至骸骨之厅倾塌

浓烟腾起，黑沉沉的压着红光。

烈焰嚎叫着，被哀号包围。

风，停止了骚动——

直至那座骸骨之厅倾塌

 

贝奥武夫，3143 — 3147 行

 

 

［2070-－守望先锋司令部；瑞士］

 

杰克•莫里森眼见的最后一件事物是加布里埃尔•莱耶斯的怒意。视野渐窄，最后定格在莱耶斯因愤怒而扭曲的脸上。强光抹去所有记忆，只留无尽的吼叫。基地能源核心的爆炸带走了一切，也包括了莫里森的双眼；他只能感受到视网膜上针尖一点的剧痛，热浪袭来，狠狠灼烧他的头颅。

 

他失去了意识。时间在他身边溜走。他的耳朵隐隐作响，思绪痛苦钝滞如融化的玻璃。他很有可能脑震荡了。在莫里森睁开双眼打量时，整个基地看起来如同一团色彩和黑暗混合在一起的杂乱之物，模糊不清的形状在雾霭中翕动，就像是一阵突如其来的夏雨突然打到了一幅刚画好不久的水彩画上一样。

 

莫里森知道疼痛是什么；是身体的反应之一。而现在他全身没有不疼的地方：右手臂上的子弹伤，一路到疼得揪心的脸颊。这不是莫里森忍受过的最糟糕的痛苦；超级士兵计划更让人难以忍受，漫长的，无法挣脱的，充斥着尖叫的痛苦。这不过是个严重点的爆炸伤罢了；他现在要做的唯一一件事就是站起身，走走说不定就好了。

 

火是莫里森此时能感受到最清晰的东西，模模糊糊的蓝橙色光影，如此猛烈的热度。耳鸣阵阵，远处人群传来的声音因此听起来仿佛支离破碎一般。他试图从摔倒的地方挣扎的站起身，感觉就如同他正身处水底；正费力的游泳，又或者喝醉了，走不稳路。，他摇摇晃晃，失去平衡，鼓膜大概破裂了，倘若那个不断淌到他左侧脖颈的东西是因为此的话。

 

莫里森试图用一只颤抖的手抚脸，却不料竟扇了自己一巴掌。协调性尽失。他甚至看不清自己的手指，眼前所见只有那片隔住火光的重重黑暗。莫里森在他的手指没碰到该碰到的东西的时候意识到他鼻子的很大一部分都受伤了（又或者彻底没了）。触碰是如此疼痛，他无可抑制的呲牙咧嘴，一股电击式的颤抖击中了他。

 

光是保持站立就要花尽他全身力气，他倾尽全部毅力勉力站起，过去的训练尖叫着要他细细观察四周，评估处境。他来这里是有原因的－－他之所以下到地下室是有原因的，尽管他记不起究竟是为什么了。

 

“有关莱耶斯的，”他残存的意识提醒他。

 

莫里森试图呼吸，他张开了嘴，吸入一口灼热的空气，胸膛里一时间充斥着硝烟，肋骨因抗拒而收缩。他呼吸不了了，他能感到他的胸腔是如何抽搐着无法工作。曾经的噩梦攫住了他；士兵强化计划没能给一些人带来强化的体能，有那么多人是因为无法运作的肺部和干瘪的内脏而死去。缺氧，疼痛，失明，弥漫于四周的烟雾；在极度痛苦下的混沌意识里，身体记起了一些他的意识忘却的东西：杰克是为了加布里埃尔来这里的。加布里埃尔知道在杰克颤抖的时候该怎么帮他；他会帮杰克找回呼吸。

 

“莱耶斯，” 莫里森声音嘶哑的说，又或者说他尽力了：他只说出了第一个音节，咽喉就陷入无法忍受的剧痛。他的喉咙烧伤了，他的肺部烧伤了；莫里森在燃烧。

 

黑暗之中他什么也看不见，莫里森伸出手，烫伤的手掌摸着过分滚烫的金属墙，扶着自己继续前行。他毁废的双眼徒劳寻找着任何与周遭环境不同的事物。太暗了，基地里烟雾缭绕，没有一丝新鲜空气。莫里森谁都没能找到，没有任何生命讯号，没有任何声音能穿过大火和警报铃的声响。他呼吸不了了；他没能找到莱耶斯，而他现在甚至无法大声呼喊他的名字。莫里森现在只有他的名牌，一个来自上辈子那么久远的礼物，以防他忘却一个他在梦中都能背念的编号数字。

 

步履不稳，莫里森倒了下去，血肉模糊的摔在地上。烧伤的手无助盲目的摸索着，试图寻找任何他能扶住的东西。他必须继续前进，有些事他必须得做，得解决，但肺停止了工作，他的双腿再撑不起他。他看不见了。他找不到莱耶斯了。

 

 

葬于寂静的守望先锋废墟之下，杰克•莫里森死了。

 

文末感谢：我的beta小天使喵，给她比一万个哈特。就连quote翻译也是她帮忙找到的！超级棒！

文末注释：all the metaphor&simile is killing me……作者文字太美了（痛哭。


	2. 白色无声之地

(14. 白色无声之地.)

［2070 — 守望先锋总部，瑞士］  
“你该退休了。”

莫里森吓了一跳。“什么？”

莫里森和安吉拉并非时常见到彼此。定时，但不经常；他们二人的工作都多的惊人，私人时间少之又少。多半是每月例会上见上一面，会议上莫里森还见的到托比昂。除此之外，尽管他们都在一个基地里工作，他感觉自己似乎只有拼命挤时间才能和老朋友见上一面。

今日借口是一整摞的文书工作。基地指挥官之一必须亲自签字批准转移政治敏感病人的文件，然后重订文书。这种事是通常是中层军官的工作；没有任何原因让突击队长官及守望先锋医疗分部的总长官亲自来干这事儿。除了，当然了，他们其实都是彼此的家人，而莫里森觉得数个月以来他都没和安吉拉好好说过一次话了。

“要么退休，要么就找他谈谈，”安吉拉继续说。这么一说，他才想起来他得一直躲着她的原因。

莫里森沉下脸色。某个瞬间，他认真考虑了下是否要声称他根本不知道安吉拉在说谁。问题是，他知道得再清楚不过。而安吉拉实在擅长找人，必要的时候也总用办法从他们嘴里挖出答案来。

“莱耶斯才是那个不想跟我谈的人，”莫里森抱怨，“他连例会都不来了，每次都是派个代表了事。”

“这是因为他的任务排期，你知道的，”安吉拉回答，“我也知道你今天让他过来了，所以你能不能就努力一下？”

“别管这事了，安吉拉，”莫里森说，“我和莱耶斯之间的事和你没关系。”  
安吉拉看了他一眼，那种面对顽固病人时的眼神，“让我猜猜，”她音调冷冰冰的，“你觉得任何离婚情况里孩子们都会接受良好，是不是，妈？”

“我们不是离婚，”莫里森不悦的抗议道。

安吉拉叹了口气，把一簇金发别回耳朵后面，“别跟我玩文字游戏，杰克，”她疲惫的说，“你知道我什么意思的。”

莫里森什么都没说，假装自己正认真研究安吉拉放在他桌上的一大堆表格。  
安吉拉叹了口气，抓起台面上摆着的一个相框，悲伤地叹了口气。“我好希望杰西还在这，”她说，“他走了以后，加布里埃尔几乎再也不跟我说话了。我不知道他是不是还跟法瑞尔说话；升职之后她忙了很多。”

安吉拉手里的照片是很久以前拍的；法瑞尔的十二岁生日，莫里森拥有的少数几张非官方照片之一。所有人都在里面；唯一不在的是里奥，他从不喜欢出现在照片里，于是主动提议帮他们拍照。十四年来这张照片一直待在莫里森的桌上，是安娜给他的礼物。他们那时候看起来真他妈年轻。

“我父母，美，源氏，杰哈德，里奥，安娜，法瑞尔，莱因哈特，现在是杰西了，”安吉拉吐出一个个名字，手指轻轻抚过照片上每一个不负往日的人的脸。“你和托比昂还在这，莉娜和温斯顿在努力，但我的家庭变小了那么多。”

莫里森叹了口气，放弃了伪装自己还在工作的假象。抬起眼睛望着安吉拉。“你想跟我说什么，安吉？”

“你们两已经吵了很久的架了，你不觉得吗？”

“我们俩可不是断掉的鼻梁，你一接就能接上，”莫里森皱眉。

安吉拉飞快地一抬手，动作夸张。“我不是想让你们两重归于好！你都四十多了，用不着我来做媒。再说了，你们两个也不是个鼻子。更像是肋骨，或者胸椎。”

莫里森面无表情的瞥了她一眼。十年前，这种眼神大概会让她停下来，但现在安吉拉三十多岁了，不管她看起来有多年轻。

 

“我不是在做媒！”她强调，“这是个友好的关怀罢了。不是说你和他分手，就不能跟他并肩作战了。守望先锋需要一致对外，我现在总能听到关于暗影先锋的各种传闻，而外界甚至不应该知道有这么一个组织存在！”

“统一战线没办法解决我和他之间的问题。” 

“你以前从不这么说话的！“安吉拉的怒气几乎足以化为实体，”你以前跟我说的那些理想主义都去哪了？现在公众在说孟买那事是我们干的，杰克！”

“你觉得杰西是为了什么才离开？”莫里森问她，她脸上的愤怒瞬间瓦解，面露震惊和恐惧。

36人死在了孟买，至少两位智械和平推动政治家被暗杀，有传言说智利基地在用刑拷问政治犯；一桩一桩的事浮上水面，公众叫嚣着要他们以血还血。如此公愤已经很久没有出现过了，杰西和源氏在法国为了摧毁一个黑爪基地不小心炸断了一条铁轨，“作为对杰哈德悼念，他肯定也想以此方式被世人记住”，自这事儿以来守望先锋再未引起过大规模的轰动了。莫里森为那事操碎了心，但至少还不算无可救药。

但目前的情况，则是——莫里森能想到的所有解决方案都是那些肮脏的、地下工作，组织里出了个间谍，这是目前来说莫里森能想到的唯一合理的解释，但他完全不知道这间谍有可能是谁。这些一个接一个的事故又是从哪来的——

“也许是我自私，”安吉拉轻声说，“自私，又糟糕，但我依旧希望杰西还在这儿。我知道我应该平等看待每一条人命，，但——”她不再盯着莫里森看了，但他知道她想必目无聚焦，也没再盯着她手里的照片看了。“我不想再失去任何一个人了。”她说。

“不会的。”他知道这绝不是真话，但莫里森做指挥官的这些年里让他很清楚的知道要怎么以谎言慰人。

“他们是冲着你来的，杰克，如果孟买那事真的是我们的人干的话——哪怕那些指控里只要有一半是真的，可能你就真的要退休了。”

“我知道，”莫里森告诉她，“我会处理这事的。”

所谓“处理”，说到底，现有的计划就是把自己的脑袋挂到矛尖上献出去，来换取一系列的公开审判。他这些年是没有以前那么受欢迎了，但他确信自己残留的公众形象至少还能够号召一场公平的审判，还能试试看阻止他已经预见到的，针对守望先锋的猎巫行动。倘若他把自己扔到火刑架上，就能保全安吉拉、托比昂和温斯顿不受牵连，他绝不会犹豫一秒。他知道莉娜会没事的，她还没有位高名重到足以吸引公众的注意。

而莱耶斯，好吧；事到如今，莫里森清楚他俩谁都逃不掉的。

暗影先锋的喷气机非常安静。反射着光，低调，不会被雷达，声纳或者热度感应器探测到。也并非真正意义上的隐形，但它们也没必要如此；机体上涂的那层反射漆保证了每架飞机都可以几近完美的融入天空。三架飞机落在了总部机场里。

莫里森大概早在这时就理应意识到事情不对劲了。

他认不出那些走下飞机的人，不过暗影守望的员工替换率本来就高得惊人。所以莫里森认不出这些特工倒也合情合理，、特别是莱耶斯一出现，他的注意力就瞬间全都集中到他身上，如避雷针吸引闪电，从不偏移。

 

“他还是很好看，”莫里森心想，他静立的模样，他鼻梁的形状。他希望事实并非如此，这样他看着莱耶斯的时候就不必想着这些事儿了，但他们差不多共度了一生；莫里森最近有些太过脆弱。思绪如鬼魂一般萦绕在他的脑中：“我好想他；他还是那么好看。”

“我惹什么事了吗，指挥官？”莱耶斯问他，面上带着那种锐利又慵懒的假笑，不达眼底。

莫里森无视了胸腔中喷薄而起的、想要重修旧好的冲动：“炸掉了一仓库的抗议者，惹事的确是个合适的形容。”

“他们不是抗议者，”莱耶斯纠正他，笑意从脸上褪去。“除非你想说一群想组装个炸弹安到议会大楼里的恐怖分子是抗议者。”

莫里斯没有叹气，“去我办公室说这事，”他说，没有错过莱耶斯脸上的细小的表情，一闪而过的他没法抑制的表情。

一路上不少人对他们扭头相视，剩下的老成员不多了，现在很少有人还知道暗影守望，知道这个自从联合国第二次建立守望先锋时公开的秘密，但无视加布里埃尔·莱耶斯可不容易，而莫里森的定制外套被特意设计得招摇无比，既招引子弹，也吸引眼球。被人盯着看的感觉掠过他的皮肤，每当他和莱耶斯穿过一个房间，屋内气氛都会变的不一样；紧张，敬畏。旧日传奇的影子无言的往前走，交谈声起起落落。

莫里森替莱耶斯拉开了门，半是希望安吉拉还在房间里。谢天谢天，空无一人。莫里森绕到桌子后面，重重坐回椅子上。莱耶斯依旧站着，桌上摆着的那张家庭合照控诉般地瞪着莫里森看，如同莱耶斯现在的目光一般。

“见鬼，”莫里森想。他不能一张嘴就这么说，但说真的，情势兜兜转转，最终都归结到两个空洞的让人倦怠的问题上：“我们到底是怎么沦落至此的？我们之间发生了什么？”

“孟买发生了什么？”这是他问出声的。

莱耶斯没在桌子正对面的椅上坐下，莫里斯亦没有指望他如此；近几天二人间的所有互动似乎都成了权力的展示，而他们也都知道倘若莱耶斯就此坐下即意味某种退让，某种让步。他实在厌恶这点，说不上有多热烈，只是疲惫，缺乏切肤之痛的实感，和他最近对所有事的感触一样。

“他们是恐怖分子，”莱耶斯说，表情冷淡，“大鱼群里的一小部分，我的手下还在围剿大家伙。。他们的计划是把炸弹放到新德里国会大厦下面，同周围其他几个城市一起搞一起连续爆炸。我们的人不过是提早几天引爆了炸弹。如果他们真那么想要个炸弹，就给他们一个吧。”

“如果仅此一事，也不会有一群人跟在我屁股后面让我去找杰西了，”莫里森反驳。

“他走了几个月了，”莱耶斯惊讶地说，“他们真想让你把他带回来？”

“他们想让我把他解决掉。”莫里森狠声道。“他们在引用那份混账合同：’要么跟我们一块，要么就去监狱。’他们想让你来做这事，说不定只是想逼逼我们俩，说不定就是故意要我们难受，伸张点扭曲的正义什么的。”

“好吧，”莱耶斯拖长了语调，绷的紧紧的，不让怒意滑出去一分一毫。“真是可惜，他已经抢跑几个月了。”

“见鬼，”莫里森厌弃的说，“如果你觉得我会任由他们这么做就蠢透了！他——他不是条狗，我也不打算让他们像追条疯狗那么去围捕他，也不会让他们逼你去干。你他妈在想什么，莱耶斯！杰西不会无缘无故离开，我就是想知道为什么——”

“你是最没资格问为什么的，”莱耶斯嘲讽，“你知道为什么，妈的，我才不会让你把错推我身上。你这自私的杂种，莫里森。你想从我身上抢走一切我所拥有的东西。我就想了，行吧，你要抢，就把暗影守望的罪责也抢去担了吧。看看你那张漂亮脸蛋的迷人笑容能不能救得了你亲手破坏的东西。”

“你以为我现在在干嘛？”莫里森驳斥，无法相信莱耶斯此刻亲口承认的背叛，只能任由本能接手。他以前就知道情况糟糕，但从未（现在也不能）想象——“让媒体好好鞭笞我一顿，看看笑话？他们在讨论公开审判，战争罪的调查。我们俩都完了，莱耶斯。事到如今，的确是我们该死。更别说，”莫里森补充道，脸上的不悦神色转为冷讽的笑，“我是你的长官，莱耶斯。你做的任何事，都反映了我管教不严。我好几年以前就应该制止你了，这本就该是我的责任。大概我现在只能自己接手来收拾你的烂摊子了。”

 

莱耶斯面上的怒气蒸腾而起，足足可以腐化金属，棕色眼里灼烧着憎恨的火焰。“你知道，”他说，听起来几乎算是心平气和的了，“我一直在劝自己该这么做，也一直下不了决定。但你这话说服我了。”

莱耶斯在莫里森来得及去够桌子底下的紧急按钮前跃了过来。倘若说实话，在莱耶斯开始坦白自己的叛变行为之前他就应该按下按钮了。但他想自己独自处理这件事儿；这也正是他从桌下拔出手枪，狠狠敲上莱耶斯脑侧时告诉自己的。他本应该用这时间去按下基地警报按钮。

莱耶斯怒吼着。莱耶斯一头撞上莫里森的鼻子，他脑袋上的毛线帽一点缓冲作用都起不了，鼻骨断裂的锐利痛楚猛地扩散开来。他就着冲劲，抓住莫里森的手腕，试图缴械。

近距离作战一直都是莱耶斯的专长，他在近身搏斗中同样的思维模式也让他以一场隐秘的空降行动破解围城，让他成了个危险的战术家。相比之莱耶斯绝佳的力量和技巧，莫里森目前仅有的优势是他的速度。因此莫里森决定好好利用他所拥有的。他扔掉了手里的枪，转而用手掌全力击向莱耶斯的腹腔，仿佛要把他体内空气尽数拍出来一般。就在这短短一瞬他争取来的时间里，莫里森绕过书桌，把它推倒在莱耶斯的腿上。书本、照片以及各种设备飞到空中，沉重的家具也恰好覆住了那柄枪。

“你想要我的生物数据，对吧？”莫里森问，向正在恢复的莱耶斯冲了回来。“唯一你身在此处而不是和你那群走狗厮混的原因就是这个了。” 那一刻，世上仿佛唯有他鼻腔里鲜血的铁锈味，和这场焦点一般的打斗上。

“聪明的男孩，”莱耶斯赞同，拳头高举，绕着书桌慢慢踱步“我要把这见鬼的组织炸个粉碎，而且我猜着指挥官密码应该对破解我们已经找到的那些数据挺有帮助的。”

“什么,像是我们的税务纪录吗？”莫里森哼了一声，讽刺地拉长语调问道，一边快步跟着莱耶斯围着桌子转动。“我们的战损报告？环境援助简报？我的工作哪那么有意思，莱耶斯。我没在这儿搞什么暗影政府一类的东西，就算你再怎么觉得自己是它的执行人也一样。

”莱耶斯冲他笑起来，声音低沉，满是嘲讽。“真可爱，”他说，“当然了，杰克，你大可以继续装傻。我们来看看这个理论对不对：联合国需要搞政治性暗杀，以便暗中拔出政府官员和煽动者；还有那些对于守望先锋在战后地位不满的人。守望先锋只有在世界需要的时候才有存在的必要，而这正是联合国的意义所在。如果没有需求，联合国就得不到权力，无论是守望先锋还是议会都帮不了他们。”  
莱耶斯在讲话的同时耐心的等着一个突破口：他观察着，他们都知道如何最高效率地并肩作战。莫里森对莱耶斯了如指掌，熟悉他每一个出拳之前的小动作。

“谁有能力来创造这种需求？”莱耶斯问，一圈圈的转着。“谁有这种动机？议员？也许吧，但要我说，更有可能是一个除了这个别无所有的人，一个从没拥有过什么的人。”

“我没有，”莫里森反驳，思绪万千。“不是为了权力，和权力没有一点关系—”

“那么是为了你的家人？”莱耶斯故意激他。“一个你认为我背弃了的家庭？我离开之后这一切糟糕的破事才真正开始，一开始我还以为这是某种操蛋的报复。它来的倒是挺慢的。就像温水煮青蛙般的；暗影守望都是可以被抛弃的，我们只不过是一群暴徒。”

莫里斯在第一次爆炸袭来的时候摔倒了。整个基地在爆炸的冲力下颤动。透过基地里那层薄薄的地毯，他模模糊糊地感觉到了余震，也可能是新的爆炸。

莱耶斯斜靠在门口，目露怒火。“时间到了。”他说，而后转身飞奔离去。

莫里森站直身子，大脑快速运转。他用一种熟练的手法把被撞断的鼻子重新接好，然后走到桌子旁边，按下了警报器，从抽屉中拿出了自己的目镜。屏幕已经坏掉了，但是通讯装置还能正常运作；他给托比昂发了一串代码，给安吉拉也发了一串：分别是代码12和代码94；’恶意入侵者，’以及’疏散所有据点：非战斗人员和伤者优先。’智械危机结束之后，他从不曾发过这两个中的任意一个。

他捡起枪。是反击的时候了。

莱耶斯确实比莫里森擅长潜行，但问题在于这里从某种意义上来说是莫里森的主场，莱耶斯的问题在于莫里森了解他，他的气味，声音以及习惯。莫里森无视了四周环绕的烟雾及走廊中不断从他身边走过的人们，他大喊着让他们快速撤离。自己则紧跟莱耶斯，往地下跑去。

烟雾在他不断向下的过程中渐变的稀薄起来，莱耶斯在下到电梯井之后就消失不见了。他看到地面上有一具尸体，脖子折断了，眼睛也失去了生气。莱耶斯甚至没有停下来把尸体藏起来；莫里森拿起尸体的枪继续向前。他始终保持着举枪的姿势，毫不松懈的去观察，去听，去感觉自己身体中属于莱耶斯的那一部分，就像他们曾经训练过的那样子。

又一次爆炸袭来，灯光也被切断了。片刻之间，只剩无尽的黑暗，他自己呼吸的声音，血液滴落到地板上的声音。墙根处的应急灯带开始运作，整个过道都沐浴在一片红色灯光之中。

莫里森在枪声大作之前就转移到了左边，在来得及看一眼情形之前就开枪反击。但双方都没打中彼此。这就是如此了解彼此的后果。

“我向上帝发誓，”莫里森冲着昏暗的灯光说，“不管你认为我做了什么，我都没有那么干过。”

“你到底有没有看过交到你那张又大又浮夸的办公桌上的报告？”莱耶斯问。那口气基本上算得上是平心静气了，但是他脸上的表情——

“我试过了。”莫里森承认。“但是——你怎么能做这些事情呢，莱耶斯？拯救世界的目标哪儿去了？我曾经那么信任你。”想说的话哽在嘴边，被背叛的滋味比他脸上火辣辣的痛楚还要糟。就算事情已经糟糕到这个地步——无论太阳喜不喜欢你，它依旧照常西落，依旧耀眼，依旧温暖。“我曾以为在你身边时我用不着疑神疑鬼、怀疑任何一样事物。”莫里森说。“我的错吧，大概。如果说你利用这份自由就是做了这档子事的话。”

他在莱耶斯再次开火之前扑向右侧。本该射在莫里森胸前的一枪射中了他的左胳膊，臂甲缓和了冲力。他根本懒得回击，莱耶斯已然移动。他蹲在墙角，进了另一个楼梯井；向下，然后更加向下，试图把他引入陷阱。

莫里森咬紧牙关，推开了紧闭的门。他跨过楼梯扶手，蜷身跃下。他落到楼梯底部，足足有几层楼高，他翻滚着缓解下落的冲击，但冲力毕竟太大。他又中了一枪，这次是在背上，子弹穿透了大衣，击中了他的后腰，就在脊椎骨左边一点的地方。薄薄的软甲只能稍作缓冲，但根本拦不住子弹。莱耶斯一直占着高处位置，他看着莫里森起跳，预判他的下一步动作；这就是如此了解彼此的后果。

“我他妈就知道你绝对想不到，”莱耶斯说，小心翼翼的一步步走下楼梯。“白人小子做上了公关，但你居然连这个都干不好。如果他们的老二不在你嘴里，讨人喜欢真不是件容易事儿，对吧杰克？

“我不知道，加比，“莫里森嗓音嘶哑，站直了身。“反正这招对你很管用。”

“想想吧，我选择你是因为我觉得你的观察敏锐，”莱耶斯说。紧急灯带上红色的灯光从上下两方的台阶上给他脸上投下了奇异阴影，在他慢慢走下来的时候，那脸上的懒散微笑比其他任何时候都要明显。“我创建了守望先锋，我塑造了你。所以我的靴子踏在你的脖子上才是最合适的结局。”  
“你在镜子前练习过这句话吗？”莫里森问他。“我居然可以不属于你这事一定让你恼火了很多年。不过你的大计划里也有那么一个漏洞。”

“是吗？”莱耶斯问。他偷来的枪直指莫里森的双眼。“启点下我吧，新兵。”

莫里森扯出一个微笑，虚假而苦涩，像是在说“你自便吧” 。“你一定看过不少电影，总该知道说这么一长串反派独白，就要做好被翻盘的准备。”

他射向莱耶斯的胳膊，就在他装甲的下方，趁机全力冲过楼梯井的大门，在他身后，子弹砰砰的射向那门。

瑞士基地的最底层颇为拥挤，一排排敏感的服务器，中央能量核心发出犹如濒死的太阳一样的光，它给紧急系统供电，而对面的几个小发电机则供给辅助系统。如果他是个诗人，莫里森一定会说这事守望先锋的心之所在，伟大的光之中心。他十分肯定这就是莱耶斯下到这里来的原因，他一直都是这么要命地追求戏剧化效果。

在高塔般的服务器间穿梭时莫里森总觉得莱耶斯就在他的身后。多亏了绝佳的速度，他暂时占据上风，但他也清楚地知道自己并不能一直保持这种优势；他们是那么势均力敌，要战胜莱耶斯，只能连最微乎其微的优势都精打细算。他对于其他人类对手而言所有的优势，都在另一个超级士兵面前化为乌有。莱耶斯在这微弱的灯光之中也和他一样的能够完美地看清所有事物，他的伤口同样恢复得更快，血也流得更慢。

更糟的是，他们了解对方；莫里森从不擅长于舞蹈，但是与莱耶斯一起行动却是他熟悉的了于心间的一件事。他们曾经掌握一套自己的作战体系，但又无迹可寻：没有人能摸出规律预测他们的下一步动作，而与此同时，他们自己又懂得如何避免在近身距离不小心射中对方。真正伤害莱耶斯的感觉像是在对抗莫里森过去培养出来的所有战斗本能一般，他脑里总有一个声音冲他怒吼：那是Gabriel，你该这样，你了解他的。

莫里森转过一处疾角，转向左方时背上大衣又中了一枪，莱耶斯一点也没被他快速的变向甩开，他在莫里森停下时并不感到吃惊，他转过墙角时，莫里森朝他的膝盖踹过去，而莱耶斯轻松地跳过了他踢出的腿。数不清的服务器闪着柔和的光，红色的应急灯勾勒出他们的剪影，他们靠近，无比流畅地进展到近身格斗。莫里森每一次试图甩开他，退回射击距离时，莱耶斯都紧紧地跟上。然而，他们谁都没能结结实实给对方来上一拳，至多只是轻轻擦过，虽然这种力量足以使任何普通的战士倒地不起，出拳速度也快得不可思议。

透过沉重的混凝土天花板，莫里森听的到上方高音喇叭在响，而在这之下，他们与世隔绝。地基部分建立在与基地其他部分分隔开的系统上，原本是为了引力子反应器万一爆炸的话，可以立刻封锁起来。数年前那还只是试验性的；而当人们发现引力子发电的辐射并不像他们担心的那样高，就将服务器搬到了这里，毕竟这里空旷，安全又清净。莫里森还记得自己当时跟莱耶斯抱怨过座位启用实验性能量技术代价而削减的那笔拨款。在所有东西都实行自动化之后，没有人有任何理由再下到这么远的地方来。任何人都不能、也不会来干预这场死斗。

他们离穴状房间的中心愈来愈近，现在灯光变了，反应堆活性区发出的光不再被数不清的、耸立着的服务器挡住。莱耶斯偷来的枪发出咔擦响声，子弹用光了。莫里森在莱耶斯把武器扔向他的时候躲开了，因自己留下了尚有弹药的武器而暗喜。

“你觉得这事该怎么收场，莱耶斯？”莫里森喊道，避开莱耶斯击向他头颅的重拳。

“最好的结果是，守望先锋就此消失，而你也乖乖回答我的所有问题。”莫里森的拳头砸向他的胳膊时他哼了一声，即使摆好了防御姿势，也还是在冲力之下退了一步，“但现在把你给解决了听起来也挺不错的。”

莱耶斯一脚踢在莫里森嘴唇上，他脸上划开一道血口，一直开到鼻子上方，血充斥了他的整个口腔。“全都是因为嫉妒，”莫里森说，边说话边吐出嘴中的血。“嫉妒又狡诈。我一直以为我才是偏执的那一个。”

“哦，别误会，童子军男孩儿，你确实是偏执的那一个。”莱耶斯用膝盖狠狠的踹莫里森的肋骨，几乎压弯他的装甲上的金属板。“你也只是无能罢了。盲目，天真；不知道为什么我还会因为你还在觉得能够得到这份工作是你应得的时候而感到惊讶。他们想要的是一个傀儡，而你总是因为有人把手放在你的屁股上就感到开心；意味着你从不需要思考。”

我不明白你为什么一直假装自己是一个英雄，“莫里森怒吼。 “你领导了一场面对联合国的见鬼叛乱——你在一个百分之六十的人都是非战斗人员的基地里安置炸弹，而你觉得世界会因此感谢你？”

“不舍得鸡蛋，”莱耶斯给了莫里森的腹部一拳。“怎么做蛋卷。”第一拳就让莫里森弯下了腰，莱耶斯的手肘精准地砸到他的脊椎，刚刚好避开护甲，把他击倒在地。

在莱耶斯踱步到他的视线之内时莫里森有点儿喘不上气。莱耶斯靴子上灰色的金属在红光之中泛着柔和的光芒，他左边靴子尖上沾上了血，当然了，几秒钟前他就是用那个地方狠踢了莫里森的牙齿。

“说吧，”莱耶斯说，“我要知道你进入服务器的口令及外勤特工的个人档案。”

“或者你可以现在就拧断我的脖子。”莫里森提议。“这样也挺好的，因为我什么也不会告诉你，莱耶斯，而且你我都知道拷打也不会有用的。”血液的味道浓浓地弥漫在空气里，不知道士兵强化计划到底对他们有什么影响，血腥气中木质的气息即使过了这么多年也没有褪去，黄铜与铁锈的血气都无法掩盖

“或许吧，”莱耶斯说，“但是这样绝对更有趣，你想尝试下乞求的滋味吗，黄金男孩？舔我的靴子怎么样？”

“不了，”莫里森说，“我早就知道它们尝起来像糟糕透顶。”

他把刀扔向空中，两只胳膊紧紧的抓住莱耶斯的腰，把他们二人甩向地面。然后他立刻松开对莱耶斯的钳制，俩人都以极快的速度恢复到战斗状态，但是速度一直以来都是莫里森的优势——在莱耶斯刚刚站稳的时候，莫里森已举起了自己的枪，拉开了一段射击距离。

莱耶斯往前走了一步。即使莫里森想要移开目光，他却做不到。一直以来都是这样，这25年，莱耶斯一直都像一块磁铁一样牢牢的吸引着他的目光，避无可避。灰色的短发，莫里森记忆里的它们是黑色鬈曲的，棕色眼睛曾无比温暖；现在走向莫里森的还是莱耶斯，和杰克曾经爱过的加布里埃尔无法割裂分离。

莫里森扣下了扳机，子弹射进莱耶斯的大腿，红色的鲜血滴在了他灰色的裤子上。莱耶斯每走一步，裤子上的血就变的更深，但他并未因此停下，如同一列货运火车一样撞向莫里森。莫里斯再次扣动扳机，正中他装甲下的身体。当射击目标呈一条直线向他靠近的时候，精准的射击就无比容易了。

这下，莱耶斯倒下了。他的身体重重砸向地面，像是气力尽失。

“起来，”莫里森命令。他的手很稳，并没有颤抖。在所有的尖叫声之下，他的大脑却异常的安静。

莱耶斯咕哝着听命了。他在地板上挣扎着想要站起来，红色的血弄脏了他身上的金属装甲。铁锈味和浮木的味道变得越来越重。

莫里森拿枪直直指着他。“举起手，”他说，“背靠玻璃。”

莱耶斯动了，很慢很慢。他举起双手，拖着步子慢慢挪动，眼睛一直看着莫里森，深邃的眼睛像湿土一样黝黑，满是寒意。背靠着反应堆活性区，莱耶斯仿佛一团影子。莫里森眯眼看着，试着看清楚，他希望自己的目镜没有坏掉，希望自己能有一把更好的枪，或者别的，任何东西。

莫里森突然间意识到自己赢了。这就是了，莱耶斯受了伤，这意味着莱耶斯不会再离开这里，无论他是不是超级士兵，他都无法离开了。这种想法击中了他，他现在极度肯定这就是胜利之于他的意义：莱耶斯会因战争罪被审讯，莫里森得亲自出庭作证，证明他的罪行，然后作为从犯和多年来未能阻止暗影守望的犯罪活动的姑息而接受审判。

他意识到这就是他们将会得到的结局；他们中的一个拿着枪，另一个静待死亡。莫里森只是从没想过死的那一个会是除了他自己之外的另一个人。

“继续。“莱耶斯如冰如石，“开枪啊。”他目光直直望进莫里森双眼里，越过那支横在他的中间的枪。“你到这里来就是为了像打败一条疯狗一样打败我，没问题。但你只能开那么一枪，所以最好射准了。”

莫里森的呼吸梗住了，因着熟悉的词句犹豫不决。他轻轻晃了晃，哪怕莱耶斯死紧盯着他，他手臂和十指也未颤动一分一毫，带着些许脆弱和怀疑。莱耶斯的脸支离破碎，双手如利爪般张开；莫里森想起了龙卷风过后的残破窗户，地板上，窗台上，玻璃碎片散落一地，唯独窗框里一丁点也没有。他们之间的积怨已久，有那么一个瞬间怒气充满了他的全身，在他仅剩的刹那，本能驱使着莫里森的身体：举起枪，稳住手，瞄准——

然后便是光。＊

*:原文：And then light. 固然按照意思应该翻成“爆炸，”但喵指出这里应该是还有圣经的梗（要有光，便有光），所以就直译了。

作者注：章节名和引语皆来自mountain goats的love love love。

译者注：喵辛苦了……给美好的小天使比哈特。  
这章特别长（。 尽管有木木的帮忙还是搞了蛮久的（鞠躬）。我尽量……加快速度（。 以及，如果出现任何翻译上的bug请在评论里大力敲打我。  
喜欢请去ao3给作者太太留下kudos／bookmark！  
给ship这对的大家比爱心w  



End file.
